bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 26: Explaining Everything and Nothing
Explaining Everything and Nothing Alternate Dimension Moria: Spectra ... what in the hell are you thinking? Spectra: I am thinking you owe Rayne some answers. Eve: Oh great. MORIA, WHAT did I tell you? Izzy: WHAT is going on here, people? Amica: Well, Mother, it would appear as though Moria did something that Eve didn't want her to do, and it upset Rayne in such a way that Spectra decided to come here and confront Moria about it. Izzy: Thanks for the recap, darling. Amica: You are welcome. Spectra: How ... did she get all that? Rayne: Who knows, who cares, I want my answers. Moria: Well before I talk, I would like to ask you something. Rayne: And that would be ... Moria: Would you like some tea? Eve: ... what is with you and tea? Rayne: I would rather not, although thank you for the CAN I ASK MY QUESTION NOW?! Moria: What is troubling you, Rayne? Rayne: The ring. Eve: I KNEW IT! Izzy: ... um ... what ring? Moria: Ok Rayne, let me explain. That ring belonged to my husband. Erm ... my EX husband. I figured it would do better use in your hands. Like I said in my note, it could mean a lot to that special someone. Rayne: Who are you talking about? Moria: Oh don't play dumb. We both know ... and I don't mean you being the second person ... who you love. Spectra: She is right. Rayne: o_o Well ... um ... Moria: Rayne, darling, you took care of my son like I asked, so I want you to be happy as well. The ring is a gift, and since I got rid of mine ... well ... you aren't married to the mother of your best friend. Rayne: My best friend died in an attack on my planet, Moria. Moria: ... *sigh* Dear Rayne, friendship is more than you know. Look into your heart, and you will understand. Spectra: She is right, Rayne. Izzy: um ... Amica and I should b- Eve: You aren't imposing. Stay as long as you like. Amica: :D Izzy: Well thank you, Eve. Moria: Now Rayne, go, and be with the one and only. She already has my ring, so all you have to do is find it. Rayne: Um ... thanks ... I guess. Spectra: We should get going. I need to finish those upgrades on Helios. The only thing left is the fine tuning. Rayne: Yes sir. (both disappear, and the Vestal Destroyer flies off) Izzy: Wow Moria, I never knew you were so deep. Moria: Neither did I. Eve: Well now ... (goes to pick up her tea glass, but a Bakugan flies into the table in a human sized monster form and utterly destroys the table) ugh ... H.: I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THE BOND BETWEEN MORIA AND CORBIN AWAY! ???: But the bond between Corbin and I is much stronger. Don't you get that? Eve: Oh wonderful ... it's him again ... How are your siblings, Shade? Shade: Fine as always, Aunt Eve. Category:Blog posts